


Spiral

by Pita Pan (Lizlow)



Category: Collar x Malice (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizlow/pseuds/Pita%20Pan
Summary: He draws in a breath, looking over from his work to her. He’s used to dealing with people who are unnecessarily pushy,idioticeven. But she... the stupid cat... scratch that,Poochie, as he’s decided to call her, just won’t leave him alone.





	Spiral

**Author's Note:**

> Sasazuka's such an interesting character, and really one that's difficult to pin down, personality wise. But, regardless, I wanted to give writing him a shot.

Silence allows the clicking of his keys to echo through the room. This is how it usually is, or how it _should_ be. Mineo is hovering over whatever it is people who don’t actually _work_ do, steam rising from his from thinking too hard about some worthless worry. If he’s not going to actually get anything done, then he should leave, allow the one that’s _actually_ doing something to focus in the quiet he deserves. Annoying.

Yanagi’s out somewhere, likely investigating, throwing attempts in at making _progress_. That’s what he likes about Yanagi; that’s what he respects about him.

Yes, they are a mismatched group, more of a collection than a team. It leaves for a lot of thorns in his side, but as long as he gets what he wants, he’ll lend his talents to it, while keeping his motives blanketed. There’s trust, of course, but a man doesn’t need to spill the entirety of his past.

The still of the air backfires as the “processing” noises of Mineo begin to get louder.

Ticking, Takeru chucks the doughnut he bit into toward the red-head, satisfied when it lands right in front of him. It’s his fault anyway, for both disturbing him _and_ buying the wrong doughnuts. _Macha_? Despicable. Sweets are meant to be _sweet_ , so for those mistakes, Takeru makes sure the fool is aware of his punishment – a rather light sentence, if he must confess. Better to be blunt, because an idiot will stay an idiot unless thoroughly reminded of his shortcomings.

 **“** O-Oi, Seaweed! This is… **”**

 **“** Ah, you can take that gift, Mineo. I think that generosity might be spoiling you, but it’s your stupidity that bought _that_ here in the first place. **”**

 **“** You’re wasteful! So carelessly tossing a delicate craft aside, you’re mocking the very hard work of the baker’s heart and soul! **”**

 **“** Wasteful? That burden would be placed on the current owner. Consider it a treat, **”** _payback_ , **“** for not being _as_ annoying as usual. **”**

 **“** A bitter green shrivels and taints the air, and he bit off this! I wouldn’t dare— **”**

 **“** Isn’t something gross like that what you dream of, idiot? Stop your yapping, idiot. Do something productive for once, idiot. **”**

It’s not worth continuing that conversation anymore. He’s too busy to talk to a blockhead, especially when the one mostly on his mind happens to stroll in. She took her time.

 **“** Sasazuka-san, **”** she says, looking at him, directly, but he has yet to glance over to her, choosing to keep his focus on the screen in front of him. She, fierce, is still prepared for whatever this path she so stubbornly follows can throw at her. That seems to be her plan, but here she is, latching herself onto him. _Well_ , as long as she doesn’t get in his way, he’ll take the assistance. **“** Thank you again, for accepting me. **”**

 **“** You passed the tests, **”** Takeru responds, **“** so I’ll keep my word. **”**

There’s no point in not doing so. She’s useful, and he doesn’t necessary hate...

Why does she insist on being… bothersome? No. Wait. That’s not quite it. She’s been around being… _good_ at not being entirely useless (unlike another, who has only proven himself in having a _decent_ palette for pudding.) Does that make her in the way still? No… She, as he’s mentioned and marked, has been determined to pass all his tests, to gain his trust.

She’s really peculiar, _stupid_ , even, for trying like that when he keeps shutting her out. Is she really okay with being a pet like this, with being by his side?

He draws in a breath, looking over from his work to her, _finally._  He’s used to dealing with people who are unnecessarily pushy, _idiotic_ even. But she… the stupid cat… scratch that, _Poochie_ , as he’s decided to call her, just won’t leave him alone.

Why is she wagging her tail so eagerly, accepting what he asks?

She’s really pushing… _him_.

Takeru has long decided that he’s going to get the law reinstated that he believes in. He has stared down a barrel, unarmed. But, he loathes the fact that they are able to be here, in a place that previously took them away. Admittedly, he fears them.

What will that resolve? Adonis has not stopped, despite the presence of civilian-owned guns. Pointless, dangerous, why did they decide to complicate things, allowing the situation to spin further away from the resolution they desired?

As he faces her, he’s met with a wash, an echo of an event that mirrored the past too well, a memory of a bullet, zipping through the air, just before Souda is able to fire his own weapon. He had stood between them, tried to, and yet…

 _Yeah_ , she’s really got him on the edge, hasn’t she? Trailing him down this spiral... accompanying him with desperate loyalty, despite how bitter he’s been. But, she’s still here… she’s still here… she’s not hurt. Those cursed weapons didn’t claim her.

She’s okay.

It’s okay.

She’s alive.

Everything’s fine.

He recalls her, in his arms, staying there as he clung, not pulling away. Her fingers curl into the fabric of his shirt, carefully, warm.

 **“** Sasazuka-san... It’s over... W-We got him. But... are you alright..? **”**

Thanks to his manipulation of the game. Thanks to her action. But that noise, that _boom_ , had anything happened, he’d...

He can’t. Guns... he really...

He shakes his head.

That won’t stop him. There’s more to be done. If things go south, go further beyond, and the weight falls down, then... what must be done, will be done.

Right at the edge of it all, he’ll free her. Temptations bubble but he hears her words, sees her face, and his thoughts rustle. Like them? An offer for him? What will he do? Her stubbornness, _present_  as ever, seems to not even waver an ounce as she pulls up a spare chair and sits beside him, placing her paper files in front of her on the small, free space of the desk.

It’s getting late. The idiot, after grumbling in the background for some time, passed out at his desk. Yanagi will likely be back soon. Should he pull another all nighter? Would she nag at him, even if she’s likely to try to do the same? No, it doesn’t matter. He’ll keep working, and stay by her side, for the time being, since she’s so worried about that.

Somehow, her eyes begin to close, amidst her work, and she ends up leaning on his shoulder. _Move..._ He can’t type well, not like this. At least fall asleep in a normal place, don’t hinder anything... Despite finding it rather _annoying_ , in terms, he makes no effort in changing the situation. He can still look ahead.

Another day. One step closer. The knowledge is set, the coin is about to flip. Once again, the keys click in the silence of the room.

_Poochie... you..._


End file.
